


The Horror of Our Love

by Killmongersmistress (teakturn)



Series: The Horror of Love [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Erik Killmonger Has Issues, F/M, Graphic Description, Masturbation, Medicinal Drug Use, Mental Institutions, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Porn, Porn With Plot, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, References to Drugs, Rehabilitation, Sex Addiction, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teakturn/pseuds/Killmongersmistress
Summary: Odessa is looking for a new fixation. She thinks she might have found it in Patient 2488.





	1. Chapter 1

Odessa tiptoed through the hallway although she needn’t have bothered. The guards stationed outside Patient 2488 24/7 were sound asleep. She didn’t know what exactly she put in their late night coffee to take them out but it looked effective. She kicked one in the side with a sock covered foot.

“Just checking!” She said in a melodic voice. The same voice she’d used to sweet talk the guards into allowing her to push her bedtime back in order to get them the coffee they so desperately needed.

Everyone with half a brain knew that the “rehabilitation” center is understaffed and underfunded. They had half their guards on Patient 2488. He was a known brawler, getting into fights with everyone from the patients to the guards to the doctors. The man spent more time in solitary confinement than any other patient.

Odessa didn’t get to his file in the director’s office the way she wanted to, but word of mouth in a place like this was more reliable than ink on paper. If her fellow patients said Patient 2488 had a dick as thick as a soda can and a mouth that could suck a marble up a straw then she wanted to confirm it for herself. It had been nearly six months since someone else made her cum and her pussy was begging for dick. Odessa had never been the type to deny herself anything, if her pussy wanted Prisoner 2488 then she would give him to her.

The key to Prisoner 2488 room was clipped to the guards’ belt. It sat on a chain with four other keys. One for the thick glass door separating the metal vault door that led 2488’s room, one for the vault for, and the last two were for the chains on his wrists and ankles. Those last two she slipped off the keychain and slipped them into the shapeless standard issue bra the rehab handed out to female patients.

Getting through the first door was laughably easy. The second was a lot harder to open. The door was so thick and the metal so heavy Odessa was only able to open it a crack big enough for her to slip too thin body through. The crack didn’t offer her a good sightline into the cell. She couldn’t see anything beyond the sterile white floor and equally sterile white walls. When she listened at the crack she couldn’t hear movement or any sounds of life. A thread of fear mingled with the excitement causing her heart to race.

The fear, of 2488, of her rule-breaking, had her panties wet. She’d seen the faces of the guards he’d fought. Thanks to her work in the infirmary she’d had to bandage more than one scar or puncture caused by 2488’s aggressiveness. The thought of having that man inside her caused a shiver of anticipation to race down her spine.

“Pace yourself, girl,” Odessa crooned, “We’ll get him.”

Wasting little time Odessa squeezed into the opening of 2488’s cell. She found herself in a room not that different from her own cell. He didn’t have a blanket or pillow or even a bed frame. A mattress without a sheet sat in one neglected corner of the room. The desk she had in her room was absent, as well as the chair that came with it. Odessa had heard of patients losing privileges with every infraction but she’d never imagined someone fucking up enough to have just a mattress in their room.

The knowledge that 2488 was that dangerous, that he couldn’t be trusted with a fucking bed sheet sent Odessa’s pussy from wet to positively dripping. She wondered what they’d take away if they found her in his room, at his mercy?

A grunt from the other side of the room made Odessa jump. Checking over her shoulder her eyes took a moment to adjust before she could make out 2488’s bulk in his all-white rehab issued clothes. There she found the starkest difference of all in their rooms. Above 2488’s head was a pulley and lever system that had a chain attached to it. One end of the chain went from the contraption above her head to a hook cemented into a wall and covered with a thick glass casing to keep anyone from pulling it out. The other end dangled from the ceiling, connecting to 2488’s straight jacket and immobilizing him on one side of the room.

Finally, her eyes settled on 2488. Unruly locks flopped about his head and covered what little of his face Odessa could see. There was growth on his chin and face, not quite a beard but scruff. The rehab center had a whole pilar in their program dedicated to self-love through taking care of your appearance. Before being locked in solitary they’d likely shaved him. A man like him wouldn’t be allowed his own razor, no matter how dull they were.

2488 grunted again, a real breathy growl that sounded animalistic. Odessa approached him with cautious steps. It didn’t look like there was much slack on the chain he was attached to but that didn’t matter. She didn’t plan on staying far away for long.

“Hello,” Odessa wiggled her fingers even though he couldn’t see her, “I hope you don’t mind me barging in like this but I just had to meet you,” her voice sounded all breathy and high. Her excitement and arousal working together to make her sound like a fangirl meeting her hero for the first time.

2488 didn’t even grunt in acknowledgment of her words. Heavy-lidded eyes followed her approach without comment. There was a bit of drool in the corner of his mouth.

“Oh dear, they drugged you up real good didn’t they?” Now secure in the knowledge that he couldn’t lunge for her even if he wanted to, Odessa stepped ever closer.

“What they got you on? Aripiprazole? Diazepam? Is it haloperidol? If its haloperidol did they give it to you orally or injection?” 2488 gurgled, “You know, Dr. Williams really likes sticking you in the arm when he gives the sedative. Have you noticed that?”

Odessa chattered on and on for a moment about the different doctors and their favorite sedatives. No one else allowed her to babble on like this. There was technically a time limit with those guards outside his cell but 2488 wasn’t going anywhere. If she wanted to she could sit here and chat all night, whatever they gave him it was obviously a heavy dose and it was lights out for everyone still at the rehab facility. It would be hours before anyone could shut her up.

But, she reminded herself, you don’t have all night. You didn’t come here to talk, sis. Get down to business. Right, business.

“Okay here. I’m going to give you something I used to use during my party days on the outside. This is my last one so you better be worth it,” at that, Odessa pulled the capsule out of her pocket and snapped it right under 2488 nose.

The change in him was instant. 2488 snapped upright in his chains. His eyes were wide and searching, his features twitching with his heightened awareness.

“What did you give me?” 2488 growled. Upright he looked gorgeous. His face was chiseled and handsome despite the weeks worth of scruff on his face. His shoulders looked broad under his straight jacket. When he shifted on his feet it drew Odessa’s attention to his thick muscular legs. Legs that looked powerful enough to trap a man’s head and snap his neck.

Odessa beamed at him. He was everything they’d said and more. “For you, it’s a little helper to give you enough stamina to survive what I want to do you.” With a musical giggle, she added, “For me, it’s the perfect party aid so I can dance all night.”

2488 had been studying the room with those dark, razor-sharp eyes of his. When she giggled they snapped back to her. Odessa felt danger when he studied her. His head cocked to the side and one corner of his mouth quirked up.

“Do you know who I am babygirl? Let me out of the chains and I could bust yo’ shit right now,” as he spoke he jerked on the chains holding him back, hard. They caused a sickening clang and rattle sound that made Odessa jump.

Then she giggled, “What would you do to me?” His aggression was intoxicating. Chained up the way he was he looked capable of murder. Odessa tried picturing him with blood splattered all over the perfect white of his clothes and moaned at the image she created in her head.

2488 looked disturbed by her reaction. She didn’t blame him. Odessa was one of the rare patients who was practically functional. She didn’t get into fights and did all the therapy and activities they asked of her without complaint. If not for her diagnosis she’s sure they’d have declared her sane and shipped her out. Although the facility got more money from the government per patient so maybe she was sane. If you asked Odessa she’d certainly say so. She just liked to have fun sometimes.

2488 tracked his eyes up and down her frame, “I’d tie your lil’ ass up so you couldn’t go nowhere. Tight enough that you know you can’t escape but loose enough so that you’ll try anyway.” He paused as if waiting for her response.

Odessa bit her lip, her pussy was throbbing at the idea. What would he use? He had no sheets. There were her clothes. He’d have to rip them off her of course. He liked the idea of her trying to run away? Then she’d put on a fucking show for him as long as he gave her what she came for.

When she didn’t speak 2488 continued, “I’d mark you with my teeth. Bite into that caramel brown skin like you was candy. Then I’d feast on your pussy like it was my last meal,” he was picking up steam now. Whatever hesitancy he’d had before was gone now. Heat seared his every word and he threw them at Odessa like daggers.

Odessa was a squirming mess under her unflinching gaze and passionate words. This was what she wanted. While he watched, she began to take off her clothes.

“Once I got that pussy all sloppy and wet I’d sink my dick into you from the back. I want you on your hands and knees so I can get deep in them guts. No runnin from the dick either. If you try to squirm away I’ll choke yo ass until you pass out on the dick cause I’m getting mines.”

Odessa nodded, “Of course,”

“I'ma fill that pussy up with my nut and then start attacking that ass. That shit looks so good I wanna take a bite and spread that bitch open. You ever been fucked in the ass before babygirl?”

Odessa threw her shirt aside and shook her head no. The thought had always intoxicated her but the guys she fucked had all these homophobic hangups. 2488 didn’t feel that way obviously. This confirmation of kinks solidified her belief that she’d made the right decision coming to him.

“You gonna give me my pussy or what?” 2488 barked, “We both know you here for this dick,” he thrust his hips in the air showing off the thick erection tenting his sweatpants.

How had she missed that? His eyes had trapped her so thoroughly she’d missed the large swelling organ jutting out in front of him. Licking her lips, Odessa smiled inwardly. Thank you whoever gave her the heads up about the soda can thing. They had not let her down. Before she could get down though, there were a few things they needed to establish.

“How many people have you killed?” Odessa asked the question in her sweetest voice.

She was aware of what she looked like. Short and twiggy but her ass was perfectly shaped and her breasts were so amazing she didn’t wear a bra most days to give her fellow patients something to look at. Her tits were a gift, and Odessa was nothing if not generous. Beyond that though her features made everyone put their guard down. They thought her harmless and frail. Something she maintained by constantly getting “sick” and going to the infirmary.

2488 cocked an eyebrow, “I’m about to kill you if you don’t let me out of these chains and bring me my pussy,” he made the chain clang and rattle as a threat. Too bad it only had the effect of arousing her even more. Licking her fingers, she would then into her plain white panties and began playing with her clit.

“Have you ever strangled a man with your bare hands?” She moaned. She was so sensitive just the little circles she rubbed into her clit made her knees feel weak.

2488 watched her fingers with a mixture of hunger and fury, “Wait till I get my hands on you,”

She tried not to be disappointed by his unoriginal answer. The threat didn’t sound like it was meant for her. His voice was so low. But they were the only two people in the room, probably the only two people awake in the whole facility. If he did get loose, there was a lot he could do to her before anyone would know she wasn’t where she was supposed to be.

“What would you do if you couldn’t touch me?” Odessa increased the pressure and pace of her fingers on her clit, occasionally dipping towards her opening and coating her fingers in her arousal and returning to rub at her clit.

2488’s eyes went manic then, “I’d fucking murder everyone in this fucking hospital if I didn’t get that pussy. If I can’t feel your mouth on my dick I’ll tear this fucking building apart brick by brick until I found you. Once I caught you I’d fuck you until you couldn’t walk.”

Odessa moaned. She could see it. Chaos and bloodshed around every corner. The thought of him hunting her like prey was what tipped her over the edge. That! She wanted that. She wanted to be a rabbit, she wanted him to be the Big Bad Wolf. He looked like a predator at the moment. Barely controlled and restrained by chains. Those chains were the only thing protecting her at the moment. Those chains were all the power she had over him.

She wanted them gone.

Odessa made herself cum and didn’t hold herself back. She moaned and writhed with pleasure while 2488 burned her with his gaze. When she finally came down from her orgasm Odessa noticed 2488 thrusting his hips into the air. He was glaring at her with something dangerously close to hate in his eyes. She couldn’t do anything but smile back at him.

“Now that I’ve gotten my orgasm out of the way I changed my mind,” Odessa began gathering her scattered clothing and put them on again. Behind her 2488’s chains began to rattle.

“You came here to fuckin tease me? Huh, babygirl? You gonna leave me like this,” He wiggled his hips and his erect dick danced under his sweats.

“Yeah, I think I just like the idea of you.” Odessa lied. She shrugged to sell the point, “Thanks for being live-action porn though. I really enjoyed myself,”

Before she skipped out of the room, Odessa stepped as close to him as she dared. She pulled a key out of her bra. It was unclear if it was the key to his ankle chains or his wrist chains. Didn’t matter, if he was half the man she thought he was it won’t be a problem for him either way.

Slipping the key underneath his mattress with a smile, she said, “If you want to fulfill those promises. Meet me in my room. I’m E55, top floor.”

When she turned back to 2488 he glared at her and his erection bobbed when her eyes landed on it, “Bring that with you,”

With that, she slipped out of 2488’s room. She could hear him raging as she struggled to get the vault door closed. A sickening crunch and the sound of more rattling sent Odessa skipping through the thick glass door and shutting that behind her. The guards were still unconscious. She reattached the keys to the guards’ belt where she found them. He would certainly notice that a key was missing, but he’d have to go the patient chained in his room if he wanted the key back.

To finish off the night, Odessa sucked the taste of her arousal and release off her fingers.


	2. Chapter 2

It was mid-afternoon at the rehab and that meant Art Therapy with Dr. Ross. Odessa and the other unfortunates stuck in this institution all filed into the art room. They were encouraged by the affirmations Dr. Ross took the time to stencil onto the walls and the guns of the guards standing near the only doors out of the room. Needless to say, there wasn’t a rush to get the paintbrushes but that didn’t mean everyone scheduled to be here didn’t sit at a desk and take out their medium of choice.

Odessa settled into one of the few comfy chairs in the art room with a sketch pad and some charcoal.

“No paints today, Odessa Joy?” Dr. Ross crouched next to Odessa’s chair. As usual, he had his wire-frame glasses and turtleneck under his lab coat. You could tell a lot about a doctor by what they wore under that white coat. For instance, Odessa knew that Dr. Ross had more turtlenecks than any one person ought to have.

“I was going to paint today but it seems like Stevie wanted it more so I let him have it and choose something else.” Odessa smiled sweetly, “No biggie, Dr. Ross.”

The doctors here always ate that shit right up. They encouraged fostering relationships with other patients to a point. They wanted you to be a functioning adult on the outside but they didn’t want everyone fucking like rabbits. It’s the main reason that the cells were separated by gender. Not that a little thing like gender has ever stopped Odessa from having a good time.

“Well, I’m very proud of you. I’m gonna make my rounds but I look forward to seeing what you create today.” The doctor left her to her drawing and for thirty silent minutes, she was left alone to do her own thing.

The rehab worked therapy into six 56 minute shifts with a break every few hours for medication or meals. This kept the patients on a tight schedule but it also had a way of making so that patients with the same level of functionality were in the same shift. There were those who needed to be sedated and essentially carried around by nurses to get to their sessions. The new people who still had to acclimate to the system and go through observation before they were categorized were all lumped together. The troublemakers, violent patients, and patients who refused to take medication were all lumped together for the early morning therapy sessions.

Odessa didn’t have to be heavily sedated or guarded 24/7 so her therapy groups were always filled with the same 15 people. She knew these people and all their ticks. They were as familiar to her as a sitcom family. The guards they had on her group at all times were usually the older guys close to retirement. They were sweethearts who all treated her like a niece or daughter. Sometimes it paid to be boney and adorable. People never suspected a thing.

Forty-five minutes into Art Therapy a commotion at the door snapped Odessa’s concentration to pieces. There were two sets of guards at the doors now, the old guys Odessa was familiar with and younger meaner looking guys staring them down. Their speaking in low tones to not spook the more skittish patients so she couldn’t hear what they were saying.

The younger guards pointed to something out in the hallway, the older guards shook their head in a definite no. Eventually, Dr. Ross approached to sort the situation out. This was something every doctor did. The director set the schedule and assigned patients to their time slots with the best doctors for their needs. But, each doctor had a head of their department that could add or transfer any student he wanted. Dr. Ross was the only doctor in the Art Therapy department so by default he was the department head.

Odessa realized that they were getting a new addition to their group today. It was rare for someone to be added to her time slot especially when the class was half over. Art Therapy was just before the round of meds they passed out like candy to every patient in the building no matter what their time slot said.

Who could they be adding? Her group was known for being docile. They took their meds and helped out around the rehab. They were every guard’s dream. Adding anyone else to the class would definitely fuck up the smooth ride they had going with Odessa’s group. Setting her sketch pad aside, she curled up in the big comfy chair and stared at the door.

She watched with equal parts amusement and equal parts interest as Dr.Ross tried to mediate between the two sets of guards. Dr. Ross wasn’t a stick like her but he looked like a praying mantis with a red white guy fro. The meaner looking guards looked fresh off a tour with the Marines. The older guards looked like off duty cops just trying to make it to retirement. None of them looked even close to taking whatever the doctor was saying seriously.

But, just as Odessa expected, Dr. Ross got his way and the new patient for their therapy group was walked in by the guards. Chains rattled in a familiar way. The sense of deja vu hit her hard in the chest as Patient 2488 was introduced to the rest of her group.

“Guys, sorry to break your focus but I’d like to introduce you to a new member of our little art collective,” the doctor snickered at a joke no one got.

Odessa’s laugh rang out a beat after his dad-chuckle. Not at the joke, that was awful, but at the way 2488 looked at him. The sight of a man in a straight jacket and chains looking down on the man in charge of him was enough to make anyone laugh. Of course, Dr. Ross missed the look entirely and beams at Odessa for seemingly supporting his joke.

“This is Erik and he will be joining us for the next two weeks. Go ahead and give him a warm welcome and show him around.” Dr. Ross looked expectantly at his patients. His patients, with the exception of Odessa, gave Erik a once over and then returned to their art projects.

Dr. Ross’s fell at the response. He turned back to Erik but the chained man was heavily drugged. His head drooped forward on his shoulders. It looked like the only thing holding him upright was the two guards standing at his side.

Slipping from her chair Odessa approached the group of men cautiously. Guards this fresh from service were jumpy. Light skinned black woman or not she’d rather not easy bullets.

“Dr. Ross,” she turned her voice into sugar and her face looked like butter wouldn’t melt in her mouth.

“I’d be happy to show Erik around. I finished my drawing,” it took everything she had to look at Erik. He had a name now! He would be in her group for two whole weeks! Odessa had so many questions for him. Not that he could answer, as drugged up as he was.

“Odessa Joy, that is so nice of you to offer. If you’ll get your work for me to inspect I’ll talk to these gentlemen right her about allowing Erik a little slack.” Dr. Ross beamed at her and patted her head like a dog. Odessa allowed it, what did she care? She was getting closer to Erik.

The guards weren’t on board for unchaining Erik. Even though it looked like a slight breeze would knock him over. Odessa could see why they weren’t keen on giving him more mobility. Erik wasn’t very tall, but his shoulders were broad and his body looked bulky with muscle. He was almost as fit as the guards that watched him. Give him too much leeway and there was no telling who would win between Erik and the guards in a brawl.

When Odessa returned to give Dr. Ross her sketch pad she fixed big brown eyes on the guards. One was still arguing with Dr. Ross. The other sized her up silently. He had more than a few inches on her and several more pounds of muscle too. When they’re eyes met he smirked and danced his green eyes up and down her twiggy frame.

Him. He was her ticket. Shifting her weight onto the foot closest to the Erik and the guard, Odessa slid her braids over one shoulder and fixed him with her big eyes.

“Do you always watch him?” She nodded her head at Erik. He’d gone from dazed staring in one direction to dazed staring around the room.

“I’m apart of several officers assigned to him, yes.” The guard’s chest puffed out under his uniform. Officer, right. Odessa wouldn’t call him a glorified babysitter to his face but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t think it.

“So,” she twirled her hair around one finger, “You’ll be around a lot more then? For the next two weeks.” Odessa smiled and played shy. The guard ate that shit up.

“I suppose,” he glanced at his partner. No longer arguing but now staring aggressively at Dr. Ross. The doctor was pulling rank on him but the guard was hesitant to break protocol. Odessa had seen the men that were left after Erik got through with him. She couldn’t blame him.

“Would I be seeing more of you?” His pointed stare at the nipples pointing out of her thin t-shirt was all the hint she needed about what he was looking to see more of.

Pig. He was in a position of power over. Aside from the doctors he and his men controlled her environment. He should be protecting her from herself and the other patients. Instead, he was looking to get his dick wet with the easy lay locked in rehab. Odessa could tolerate a lot of things arsonists, thieves, murderers, hell to a certain point she even tolerated serial killers. What she did not like, were people who used their power to enrich themselves at the expense of others.

The disgust she felt for him didn’t show on her face. She knew better than that. People didn’t like you when they thought you were judging them. People wouldn’t do favors for you if they don’t like you. Without favors where would Odessa be now? Strung out or worse because the crowd she ran with wasn’t made for lightweights.

“I hope so. Our group is pretty tame. Hey,” Odessa pointed at his hip, “Are your keys missing?”

The guard went white as a sheet and looked down to find that yep, his ring of keys was gone. Frantically he searched the room around them. Then he shot a worried look over at his partner. Erik swayed in his grip, looking close to falling on his face because the guards’ grip was starting to slip.

“Why don’t we sit him down so you can look for them?” Odessa suggested innocently. She knew it was against the rules for a known to be violent patient to be left unattended. Yet it was also against the rules to lose your keys. There were a lot of people with sticky fingers in here.

The guard studied her but seemed to find nothing suspicious in her face. He settled Erik into a comfy chair near a window and jogged off to find his keys. The position put Erik within sight of Dr. Ross and the other guard and allowed Odessa to snuggle up in the chair right next to him. Up close she could observe him without interference. His skin was a rich warm chestnut brown. She wanted to trace her hands across his body and learn every inch of him. He was so fascinating. Odessa studied him silently, resisting the urge climb onto his lap and see if he remembered her.

“I know your name now,” Odessa singsonged. She beamed at him. She had him right where she wanted him for two weeks.

She leaned over the arm of his chair to study his face. His lips were full and plush. He had a mustache and a beard that barely connected but Odessa found it cute. Her eyes traveled up his face. His gaze sharpened on her abruptly. The dazed look on his face and his sluggish movements matched the usual symptoms of a patient on heavy sedatives. She’d seen him drugged out of his mind before. She’d seen his gaze sharp and hungry and filled with hatred.

Right now, his eyes were sharp and hungry and filled with recognition. He knew her. Erik looked at her like he knew exactly who she was. He started at her with eyes that burned her and trapped her in equal measure. Erik was aware of her and he wanted her to know it.

Odessa smiled, “Here?”

Erik’s eyes cut over her shoulder.

“Dr. Ross? The guard?”

Erik’s eyes landed on hers and he nodded imperceptibly. Then his gaze traveled, up and down the length of her. Odessa stood from her chair to give him something to stare at. She couldn’t do much about the hospital sweatpants and top, but she showed herself off to the best of her ability. At 5’2 there wasn’t much to show. She pushed her long braids over her shoulder spun on her heel so he could see all of her. When she turned back around the bulge growing in his pants made her smile.

The way she was positioned blocked all but his face from Dr. Ross and the remaining guard. Keeping his expression dull, Erik began to palm himself in his sweatpants. Nothing dramatic, he didn’t moan or thrust his hips into the air. He settled one large hand around his huge dick and gave it a long stroke. Odessa licked her lips at the sight. He looked thick and heavy in his grip. She doubted that she could get her own hands around the girth of the thing. Yet all Odessa wanted to do was sink to her knees and beg him to fuck her mouth.

“Hey! Move out the way!” The guard who’d been talking to Dr. Ross was glaring at Odessa. His hand hovered over his hip in a threatening way, giving away the fact that he’d never been assigned to her group before and for good reason.

Dr. Ross moved to defend her but Odessa knew how guards like this one worked. His partner wanted sex, superiority. This guy took the job for the power over people not trusted to make decisions for themselves. Anything but submission to him would lead down a painful, bloody path. Little did he know submission was one of Odessa favorite games.

She made her eyes wide with fright and added a tremble to her bottom lip. Within seconds her eyes were watering and her body started shaking like a leaf. The guard was unfazed, but Dr. Ross was furious.

“Alright, out!” He pointed towards the door. “You and your partner are not allowed in my classroom unless you can treat my patients with respect. I will allow Erik to stay in his chains but you sir, must wait by the door.” His green eyes flashing.

The guard was outranked by the doctor. Even though the look on his face spelled quite clearly that he didn’t like it, he did as the doctor asked and retreated to the doorway with the other guards. His eyes never left Odessa, who was still putting on the performance of her life looking terrified and shaken by his treatment of her. Dr. Ross guided her by her elbow back to the chair she’d been sitting in and told her to rest for the rest of their session. When he turned his back to start the group share portion of the class Odessa turned her attention to Erik.

With sloppy, slow movements he’d positioned himself in his chair so that he could look at her and look at the rest of the room without anyone realizing he wasn’t as sedated as he appeared to be. His eyes were focused solely on her even though his head was tilted at an angle that looked uncomfortable. They were sharp, studying her through his eyelashes and the fringe created by his locs.

“Did you like my little performance?” Odessa whispered.

Erik’s eyes cut to the guard over her shoulder. She could still feel the man’s gaze searing into the side of his head. He was too suspicious for his own good. He would never catch Odessa slipping, she knew this rehab inside and out, she had home field advantage. Knowing he was watching her allowed her to move and act in a way that made it easier to communicate with Erik sitting beside her. She brought her legs up in the chair until she could rest her head on her knees. The position highlighted just how tiny she really was while also highlighting how frail she looked.

“I know your name now,” Odessa repeated, “I’m gonna find out everything about you, won’t that be nice?”

Erik grunted.

“Of course, I won’t be able to visit you anymore. Something like that only works once,” Odessa tapped her fingers against her knees.

Erik grunted.

Odessa smiled to herself, “Do you think they’ll have a body count in your file?” Despite not answering her questions the last time they met, what Odessa had begun to refer to in her head as their first date, she knew in her heart he’d killed someone. Why he wouldn’t talk about it she didn’t know.

Erik was silent so Odessa chanced a glance at him from the corner of her eye. He was staring at her openly, face blank but eyes so studious Odessa felt like he was trying to look into her soul. In response to his unflinching stare, Odessa shifted her head so that their eyes can meet. He wanted to stare? She’d give him something to stare at.

Shifting in her seat, Odessa slipped her fingers in her mouth, The same fingers she’d used to bring herself off while in his cell. She sucked and licked her fingers like she could taste her release on them.

“I wish you could have tasted me that night. I was so wet for you.” Odessa whispered. Erik answered with a growl, deep and low straight from his chest.

“Thank you for sharing your art with us today, Paloma. And that concludes our time today guys. Once you’ve received your medication you’ll be escorted to the canteen for lunch,” Dr. Ross beamed at each of his patients before taking a step back so that the nurses waiting patiently with trays of pills and syringes could scatter among the patients.

Nurse Cole, easily Odessa’s favorite nurse in the whole world, approached where she sat with a tray of all the usual culprits, ie drugs to lower her sex drive, pills to balance her so-called mood swings and then an anti-nausea pill because she’d convinced them she had a sensitive stomach. Odessa schooled her features just as the nurse reached them. To anyone observing her, she looked shaken and like she’d been crying.

“Hey, babydoll what’s up, hard day?” Nurse Cole handed Odessa the little cup of pills and water. While Odessa took the pills the nurse readied a syringe for injection.

Odessa winked at Erik before knocking the pills back. When Nurse Cole turned back to her Odessa once again looked teary-eyed and scared. At the nurses’ direction, she rolled her shirt sleeve up. With a cold alcoholic wipe, she sterilized Odessa’s bicep.

“Alright on three,”

“Could you hold my hand please,” Odessa murmured.

Nurse Cole’s eyes softened, “Of course honey,” she held out the hand not needed to hold the syringe. Odessa gripped it with a grateful smile.

“1…2…3,” on three Nurse Cole injected the medicine quickly. In seconds she had the needle out and Odessa’s arm bandaged. With a look over her shoulder, Nurse Cole slipped a hand into her pocket and handed her a lollipop

“Little sugar for your sour day,” she said with a smile.

Odessa beamed at her, “Thank you, Nurse Cole.”

When the nurses left all of the guards began rounding up the patients to walk to the canteen. As she stood to follow the shuffling trail of patients out the door. The line was slow, each patient had to be checked before leaving to make sure that 1) they’d taken their meds and not just pretended to take them and 2) they weren’t trying to take any of the art supplies out of the art room. Her second week she’d watched another patient gouge out the eyes of another patient with a paint scraper. It was beautiful.

Before they transferred him to state prison Odessa had made sure to ride him like a prized horse. He’d serenaded her with details about it felt to have metal sink into flesh. The feeling of skin breaking and blood flowing forth. Odessa looked back on their encounter fondly. Hopefully, Erik would give her a better memory to replace it with.

Looking over her shoulder, Odessa caught Erik’s eyes just before his guards came to help him up and out of the room. Smiling the cherry red lollipop into her mouth, she winked at him one more time. This wouldn’t be the last they’d see if each other. Their second date couldn’t compare to the first, but she’d make sure the third time would be better.


	3. Chapter 3

“And how are we feeling today Odessa Joy?” Dr. Boseman was looking through her file as he asked the question.

His dark eyes, hidden behind his glasses, studied the sheet as if he hadn’t read it probably a hundred times over. Dr. Boseman was her third doctor since being admitted to the rehab almost a year ago. He was handsome with a runner’s body and dark skin that looked good against the stark white of his doctor’s coat. Under his coat, he usually wore a shirt and tie or a dark sweater.

Today, Odessa noted he switched out the usual tie-shirt combo for a deep maroon sweater that brought out the richness in his skin. She wondered if it was as soft as it looked. It had been so long since she’d worn anything besides the drab clothes given to her by the rehab. They were an uninspired beige and varied in texture from really fucking itchy to stiff. What she wouldn’t do for a silky camisole or cashmere sweater.

“I’m good Doc, how about you? Did the reunion with your cousin go the way you hoped it would?” Odessa twirled her braids around with her fingers and studied his reaction.

The doctor stiffened. His eyes traveled slowly from her file to her face. Odessa grinned at him.

“It went well, thank you for asking,” setting her file aside Dr. Boseman sat back in his chair until he looked the picture of relaxed and at ease. “Have you spoken to your father recently.”

Odessa wrapped one of the thin braids attached to her head around one finger until it went purple. Then she released it, “He visited my cell. We didn’t talk.” She picked at a knot at the end of one braid.

“Dr. Duke suggested we try upping the dosage of your medication,” searching brown eyes studied her, “How do you feel about that.

Odessa clenched her jaw, “Dr. Duke can stick my medica-”

“Odessa,” Dr. Boseman warned.

Odessa didn’t finish the sentence but she glared at the wall over the doctor’s shoulder. He asked how she felt, and that’s how she felt. There was nothing wrong with her to begin with but tell that to her father. The oh so venerable Dr. Duke thought that because he was her father and the director of the rehab that he got to call all the shots in her life. All because of one slip up on her part.

“He’s your father. He just wants what’s best for you.” Dr. Boseman said the words Odessa had been hearing for her entire life.

“There’s nothing wrong with me. If he wants to do what’s best for me he’d just let me go.”

Dr. Boseman pressed his lips into a firm line and shot her a stern look, “You know why we can’t do that,” the doctor sighed. “Tell me why you believe your dosage shouldn’t be raised? And I want real answers Odessa. Don’t tell me what you think I want to hear.”

Odessa’s jaw worked and her eyes stubbornly traveled the room. Dr. Boseman knew her too well so none of her old tricks worked on him. The only power she had over him was silence and even that could be used against her. As her primary therapist, he made all the decisions about her meds and therapy sessions. He worked for her father but never let his employer’s decisions affect the way he cared for his patients. If he thought medication was unneeded then nothing her father could say or do (legally) could change his mind.

“I’ve been going to therapy and participating. I go to bed when I’m told and I take all of my meds when they’re given to me.” Odessa chanced a glance at Dr. Boseman and found him scribbling notes into his notebook.

“So you’re saying that because you’re doing what you’re supposed to do, your treatment is going well and no changes should be made?”

“Yup!” Odessa popped the ‘p’ at the end of the word. Dr. Boseman sent her an amused look.

“How about your interactions with the other patients,” the doctor flipped through her file until he found what he was looking for, “Dr. Ross tells me you allowed Stephen F. to use the paints you wanted to use in class. Tell me about that.”

With a long-suffering sigh, Odessa went into detail about her last Art Therapy session with Dr. Ross.

Once her session with Dr. Boseman, Odessa was walked to the canteen for dinner and then to her room. Unlike Erik, Odessa was afforded the privilege of a bed frame, desk, and a bookshelf filled with all the books from her childhood bedroom. When she entered her room she found her desk lamp on and the overhead light off, casting half the room in shadow.

Wasting no time, Odessa got on her knees and pulled the thick file from underneath her mattress. Good behavior had its perks. Like being allowed to work in the infirmary where a copy of every patient’s file was kept on hand. Odessa had knicked the file after Erik’s appearance in art therapy. Having a name to put to the body she wanted to lick clean had reinvigorated her quest to learn more about them.

Like a child, Odessa lay on her stomach with the file spread out on the floor before her. The first page was the usual, his health records and the sheet detailing the institutions he’d been to previously. The second page was just as boring, her father’s letter of acceptance and a brief description of what he was committed for. Odessa didn’t bother to read those pages, she was here for the meat, not the fluff.

She wanted the nitty-gritty, a page with a body count or better yet images! Odessa wanted gore and blood and every juicy detail about his every misdeed.

The next page she found was from one of his doctors from a different institution. The page was a report detailing incident between Erik and another patient referred to as Patient 3045. It was exactly what Odessa was looking for and yet she found half the page blacked out. It looked like something out of a spy movie. All that was missing was big bold letters reading [REDACTED].

With a frown, Odessa decided to fuck her plan to read page by page and instead shifted through the papers until she found a sheet at random. Like the first half, the page was blacked out. When she reached for another she found the same result.

“What the fuck?” Odessa whispered.

Page after page featured the same thing, black marker hiding any and all information besides the vaguest and mundane facts. There had to be about sixty pages of paper in that folder and of that sixty only four pages had been spared from the black marker of death. Of those four, one was his medical chart with all of the drugs he’d been on and all of the drugs he was on currently.

As expected the medicines changed from doctor to doctor, rehab to rehab, but there were two things that remained consistent. Erik was constantly sedated because of his aggression and he was on a powerful dose of a sex drive inhibitor. As Odessa read the words on the page a shiver went down her spine.

“He’s like me,”


	4. Chapter 4

Odessa and Erik began a dance that neither one of them entirely understood. They both knew what they wanted, to fuck, obviously. But they were wary of one another. Through what little she could discern from his files, Erik was one sick motherfucker. 

He killed indiscriminately and with a passionate fury that seemed to stem from his constant need to stick his dick in something. Odessa couldn’t figure out exactly what kind of hypersexual Erik was, but the fact that he had to be sedated at all times because they can’t stop him from either killing or fucking left her dripping in her cotton panties for days. She couldn’t help it, he was the best kind of sexy. An unstable, insatiable stallion and a skilled killer.

If Odessa’s father thought locking her up would keep her from falling in love with a sociopath he obviously needed to get his psychology doctorate torn to shreds.

And to be honest, she was in love. Odessa was mad, hopelessly in love with Erik. In the weeks that followed her discovery of his hypersexuality, she spent Art Therapy drawing him portraits. They didn’t go to him directly, but she made to sit where she knew he could see her. Dark eyes, alert and heated despite his outward show of sedation, watched her as she sketched lewd pictures in her sketchbook. One day she drew the two of them, all identifying features left out except for two bodies locked in passionate ecstasy. She used wild colors, charcoal, pastels, any and everything to show Erik just how badly she wanted him.

For his part, Erik saw her adoration, her lust, and answered it with an angry lecherous stare. Their time together was always spent in front of others. They both had a role to play and it made it hard to progress their relationship the way Odessa wished she could. As he sat in the comfy large chairs in Art Therapy she wanted nothing more than to curl up in his lap and learn everything about him. She had so many questions.

**_What did it feel like the first time you killed? Do you remember all your victims or just the special ones? Have you ever killed someone you loved?_ **

Odessa awaited for the perfect moment to make her move on Erik. She flirted with the green-eyed guard who looked like he wanted to use her like a sex doll in an effort to spend more time with Erik. The guard was a simple man. Like most men, he wanted to be listened to and taken seriously. He wanted to teach her something even if he didn't know what he was talking about. The hardest part of seducing him was keeping her face in check every time the guard said something inane.

It was men like this that her father had thrown at her during the brief period where was his daughter and not a case to be studied.

Odessa's hard work paid off in the form of the green eyed guard agreeing to let her out of her room so they could find a secluded place to meet up. She suggested the infirmary. There were a lot of blind spots and a few beds they could use. Odessa didn't care about that so much as her plan depended on getting into the medicine cabinet and switching out a few bottles here and there.

Sedating the guard was easy, a simple poke to the neck with a syringe and he was out. Odessa left him on the hospital bed, pants around his ankles and his pitiful excuse for a penis still erect and saluting her.

The cabinets were separated and organized by Nurse Smoot, the head nurse in the rehab. From her time in the infirmary, Odessa knew that they kept a mix of placebos and actual drugs on hand to treat the patients. Once she got the doors unlocked, she switched out the drugs she and Erik were on to curb their sexual impulses with their placebos. The actual sex drive inhibitors went into the canisters that should have held placebos.

Lastly, Odessa pocketed the bottle of liquid that held the second part of her usual cocktail of medicine. The sex drive pills worked well enough on your average paraphiliac, but for a case like Odessa’s they always brought out the big guns. The bottle, and it’s refill, went right into her pocket to be desposed of later.

Once the switch was made Odessa relocked the cabinet and wiped down every surface she touched. She left the guard where he lay, snoring on one of the medical beds set up to treat patients like her. She was sure he’d be found early in the morning. Preferably at a time when her door was locked and she was behind it. Thanks to his horniness all the cameras leading from her room to the infirmary had “malfunctioned”. In less than an hour, Odessa was back in her room and laying in her bed.

It would take a few days for the latest dose of their sex drive inhibitors to wear off. Refills on prescriptions happened at the end of every month which gave Odessa and Erik two weeks to consummate this thing between them.

Butterflies filled her belly at the thought. Finally, her and Erik. Together the way it was supposed to be. 

The first day she saw him after switching the pills Odessa ignored Erik until the end of class. The nurses were rolling in. As usual, Erik was left to his own devices. She didn’t know for sure but Odessa suspected that someone specific administered Erik’s medicine. Today, of course, it didn’t matter who gave him his medicine.

After retrieving a sweet from one of the older guard’s who’d taken a shine to her, Odessa turned to meet Erik’s eyes as two guards began gathering him up for his next therapy session. The green-eyed guard was nowhere in sight. In his place, was a petite woman with a serious scowl on her face. Despite her stature, Odessa didn’t doubt for a second that she was capable of incapacitating Erik in a fair fight. That surely meant nothing against Erik’s history of not fighting fair.

If she knew that he was no longer sedated, that his usual dose of inhibitors was hours away from wearing off for good, Odessa suspected she’d hold on to Erik a little tighter. As they approached the doors to leave Odessa watched as Erik sagged crookedly against his keepers. His eyes looked dull and lifeless until he was so close to Odessa she could kick the chains binding his ankles together.

Their eyes met as he passed her. The two of them were so in sync with one another that no one else in the room noticed that Erik was no longer drooling and Odessa was no longer staring absently into the distance. His eyebrow cocked, and Odessa beamed at him.

“Have a good day Erik! Try not to sprain your wrist tonight,” This last part she whispered and made a subtle hand movement at her side that only he could see. 

The corner of his luscious mouth threatened to lift. Odessa didn’t wink at him because it would be too obvious, but she did make sure to walk in front of the trio of guard, patient, guard so they could all get a glimpse of her small but magnificent ass walking away.

She hoped Erik understood her. Odessa had no idea how else to tell him she’d switched their meds without also alerting the people around her she’d switched their meds. She figured the man was smart enough to find a way around the heaviest dose of a sedative she’d ever seen then he was smart enough to understand her crude gesture.

There were very few things that looked like a hand curved around the shaft of a dick, stroking up and down. If he was anything close to the man she thought he was, Erik would be in her bed before the end of the week.

_Worst comes to worst_ , Odessa flipped her hair over her shoulder, _I’ll just have to make my way into his_.

 

It’s hours later and the rehab has finally quieted down until just the insomniacs and the night crew stirred. Odessa was among the first group and had made herself comfortable on the floor of her room. Erik’s file was once again spread out before her, a new nighttime ritual she thought as important as brushing her teeth or oiling her scalp. The file was as close to Erik as she could get. She wanted to memorize it until the words of his misdeeds were etched into her bone.

A sound outside her door broke Odessa focus from the page in front of her. She waited a beat, listening for the source of the sound. She’s met with silence and returns back to the page she’s on. This particular section details Erik’s kinks and sexual history. The majority of the page is all marked up with the black marker of death but what remained painted a pretty vivid picture of the type of man Erik was.

Namely, the type of man Odessa wanted to worship.

A sound from outside her door, insistent and definitely not a trick of her ears, has Odessa rising to her feet and sliding the file underneath her mattress. The perfect hiding place in a room that was a definite mix of spartan and minimalistic. She perched on her bed and waited. 

For a long five minutes nothing happened. Instinct rooted Odessa to the spot. Something in her gut told her to wait, so wait she did. Just as she was about to give up hope, movement and the creaking of the door to her room started up in earnest. Whoever was breaking in, had given up on being sneaky.

The heavy door hit the wall with a bang, revealing a pitch black hallway.

Odessa stared into the darkness for so long she was sure that it stared back. The darkness blinked. Odessa's heart began to race.

“Erik?” 

The darkness smiled.

 

Erik's hand around her throat was the most delicious kind of pressure. Odessa wanted to lean into it, wrap her small hand around his and encourage him to squeeze harder. If this was it, if he was going to kill her, Odessa at least wanted to get off on it.

They both were panting, short heavy breaths that had his bare scarred chest brushing against her own. He had a feral look in his eyes and a dick hard enough to cut glass pressing into her lower abdomen. Her fingers scratched at his chest, catching on raised bumps and causing his dick to twitch against her.

His hand tightened around her throat, finally cutting off her air supply and sending Odessa into a trembling moaning mess. The tips of her sock covered feet brushed helplessly against the ground. God he was strong! With dark spots bursting in her eyes Odessa dragged her fingers lower, sloppily gripping the thick hard shaft of his dick.

“What the-” Erik's face twitched from dark fury to aroused surprise. The hand he had around her throat spasmed and his hips jerked towards her. Odessa used both hands to work his dick. It was dry, so she tried to be gentle with the amount of friction she used.

Erik let her work him for several long moments. His grip never faltered on her neck and Odessa didn't let the lack of air and fuzzy feeling in her head stop her from pleasuring him, feeling him for the first time. This was a moment she'd dreamed of, Odessa couldn't stop if she wanted to.

It was the lack of air that ended their game before it could really get started. She battle to stay above the dark tide trying to sweep her under and the burning in her delicate lungs. Just as the darkness threatened to take her Erik abruptly let go of her neck. His arms felt as solid as rock under her cold numb fingers. Erik caught her easily when Odessa's knees gave out.

“You're not like the others, how'd you end up in here?” He leant down and caught her under her knees. Without exerting any effort, Erik lifted her up and cradled her against his chest.

“I fell in love with a cult leader.” She smiled and croaked the words out with some effort. She was still trying to catch her breath.

Erik's eyes go black and his mouth twitches with anger. Odessa runs the tip of her pointer finger across the angle of his jawline. Cruelly he tossed her on the bed. She bounced against the springs into the cement wall. While she recovered, probably bruised all to hell, Erik began pacing the length of her room. The third time he passed by the bed, Odessa grabbed his arm and grabbed him by the back of his knee. Erik lost his balance and dropped down onto the bed.

Odessa grinned, finally she had him where she wanted him.

“I love you now. Don't worry about who came before,” with slow, subtle movements she crawled across the hospital bed until she was in his lap. “You're my everything now,”

Dark eyes studied her, testing her. Odessa didn't worry about what Erik was looking for her in her eyes because she knew what he'd find. Devotion, adoration, and lust. She'd dreamed of this moment, of him coming to her. Now here he was, right where she wanted him. Touching him felt like heaven. His skin was marked with scars. Hundreds of keloids patterned his chest and arms. Odessa saw a story there but it could wait.

While he assessed her, Odessa ran her fingers across his body. Warm, brown, scarred skin left her entranced and dumb with lust. She could feel the length of him underneath her, brushing against her center and sending shocks of pressure zipping up her spine.

“God this feels so good,”Odessa began to rock her hips, “I should have switched out my meds a long time ago.”

With a speed she hadn't prepared for, Erik's hand was once again locked around her neck. His other hand gripped her thigh, pressing his nails into the meat as he gripped her tight and flipped their positions. Now she was the one pressed into the mattress. She felt caught, she was caught. Trapped like a bunny and utterly at the mercy of the predator above her.

Once Erik had Odessa immobilized her studied her. She'd expected way less looking and way more ravishing in her many dreams about him. Erik had way more control over himself than his records had led her to believe. The hand gripping her thigh began exploring her body. Slow at first, when he thought she would resist him, then rough. Erik’s exploration was thorough, starting from the outside in and leaving bruises in his wake.

When he reached her center, Odessa bucked against him. Erik's grip on her throat became crushing.

“Did I tell you to fucking move?” 

Odessa shook her head with wide lust filled eyes. Erik waited a beat, then he frowned. He obviously expected her to beg for mercy, plead for him to let her go. To dispel any last doubt in his mind, Odessa grabbed both thighs and lifted them. His dick now lay perfectly level with her pussy. If not for the sweatpants he could slip in right then and there.

“Take me,” Odessa begged, “I'm yours.”


End file.
